


Comment Fic: One Sentence FIlls part 2

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [7]
Category: Leverage, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three separate completely unrelated fills for comment_fic</p>
<p>A. THELADYMORE prompted: Star Wars, Han Solo/Leia Organa, Ache <br/>(The FIll Contains spoilers for The Force Awakens)</p>
<p>B. DARIA234 prompted: Leverage, Eliot/any, lips</p>
<p>C. MARLEX prompted: Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon + Maggie Greene, family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment Fic: One Sentence FIlls part 2

A.  
She didn't know which hurt more; the soul deep loss she felt at Han's death or the knowledge that it was their son that killed him.

B.  
He always thought it would me the way her legs wrapped around his body or the way her hands ghosted over his body taking him to heights he'd never been before, but no, it was her lips and how she kissed gently ghosted a kiss over his injuries.

C.  
Maggie never thought she'd approve of Daryl and her baby sister, but somehow they worked, she didn't know how, but they did.


End file.
